The Seven Days of Pain: A DC Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Part two of my injustice series. Please read, like, follow and review. Thank you.


**Hey, this is the second part of my injustice series. If you read part one, I mentioned of what superman did to people who get on his bad side..like one particular creature with a name of Solomon. Yes, you guess it, Solomon Grundy. This story will be dark and it will mention rape. If you don't like it, don't read it. Any concerns or comments, PM(private message) me. Anyways, I hope you all like it or read it at least. Thank you. :)**

 _The Seven Days Of Pain_

 _By: Shimmer Star 5_

Born on Monday.

Christened on Tuesday.

Married on Wednesday.

Took ill on Thursday.

Got worse on Friday.

Died on Saturday.

Buried on Sunday.

That was the end of Solomon Grundy.

On Monday afternoon, Solomon couldn't help but accept Superman's offer to be apart of his league. It was weird though, since he cheered his death when Doomsday killed him in that epic battle. That was the glory days of Superman. When he was pure and beautiful. For beauty, it wasn't in appearance, it was in feeling and nature. In appearance, he's hot, can't deny. He's charismatic by the way. How would he get Lois wrapped around his pinky while she was alive. She didn't actually loved him, well not anymore. He forced her to love him. Like he forced people to do his bidding. Forced people to watch Billy die at his hands, a reminder( **later on, a couple more weeks later** ). He forced Solomon too. Just in a darker way than people would expect.

On Tuesday morning, he's converted into Superman's religion. Sharing that same lust of power and order. Breathing the same sigh, the same air as the leader. He knew that Hitler revived into a kryptonian. He didn't know about the spirit of Hitler killing the spirit of Superman and ripping him out of his body. Replacing it with himself. Or did he, because my friends, there's a chance of redemption. But then again, it's chances are slim to none. Let's talk about attraction. It's a feeling through your body that makes you see something, mostly someone, in a new light. You then feel lust and deep 'love'. What makes him attractive, his skin is gray and crinkled. Full of scars of his battles. He's almost bigger than Goliath himself, with a hunchback like the hunchback of Notre Dame. What makes him attractive?

On Wednesday evening, Superman wasn't really happy with his performance today. He has a sudden power of lust to take him for his selfish self. He has a sudden love to wreck people through his charming but brute ways. Through his force and violence. Unfortunately Grundy was the victim. He looks at the gray man-creature through watchful cries, so intense that it makes Grundy uncomfortable. The man-creature was eating some ice cream he stole from a truck, Superman watches how his mouth moves in a circle, opening ever so slightly to slip put that purple tongue to get another scoop of newly dripping chocolate. Got his favorite now.

On Thursday night, the man-creature was dragged and thrown on a blood velvet bed. The man of steel floats and lands on top of him. His hands fists in Solomom's hair and yanks the head back. Grundy gasps in shock and pain. His mouth creating a perfect 'o' as Superman leans close to his face, breath floating on his victim's fearful face."Such a ugly person. Your lucky you're get this much action, since your appearance is..questionable." He gives him a deep passionate kiss, plunging his tongue inside, deep throating him. It was a mess of saliva going around and leak out of their connected mouths."Mmmmmhmmmm" groaned Grundy helplessly. After a few more minutes, Superman pulls back. His lower face glistening with the saliva. Soon pants were thrown on the floor and Grundy yelps in surprise and pain. Superman has his manhood in his hand and is squeezing it."It's even more alluring that your type is the same as the rest of your body, ugly. But it's okay." Immediately, he engulfed it all the way in his mouth, moaning at the way it feels in his mouth."No..No! Grundy don't want! Please!" While giving the blowie, he takes one of his forearms and breaks it, making the victim scream.

Dawn of Friday, Superman slams into Grundy. Keeping that rythmn for twenty more minutes, with his wrecked play thing in downward dog style. Once again, the orgie came and Superman shudders as his magic slips into Soloman Grundy for the fifth time. He leans down and kisses his lips harshly while it continues. Superman deepens it and takes the tongue in his own. Sucking on it and licking it like a lolipop, making Grundy grunt even more. The man-creature continued to cry, body and face full of bruises and cuts and pain. Dry blood just sitting there on his belly and lower regions. When Superman pulls out, Grundy couldn't do it anymore, he goes into darkness. An hour later, he wakes up but still traumatized and in lot of pain. Solomon could barley walk or sit up as he hisses in pain. He then feels someone kissing his neck...of course it was Superman."So..your awake." Grundy looks up and sees Superman with sad eyes. The man of steel combs his hand through Solomon's hair for a while. But then Grundy is finally free and kicked out of the room. Everyone stared at him when he reached his room. Movements limping and slurred."Hey..Grundy...UMPH!" He spears into Hawkgirl really hard, causing pain down her shoulders and back. Hawkgirl is coughing, gasping for air but in unbearable pain. She helps as she's kicked, punched, scratched and body slammed over and over again. Flash and Green Lantern finally had to pull him away, trying to calm him down and go to his room.

Saturday sunset, Solomon lost his spirit and is just mute. Eyes filled with fear but lust for murder. Superman is smiling whenever Grundy breaks and tries to fight one of his members. He walks in expecting his victim to be afraid of him, in which he gets. He senses the supreme's presence and immediately jolts up and backing away fast."No need to be afraid Solomon. I'm not going to harm you. You paid your debt and did the punishment..I'm proud of you." But that didn't help ease the fast beating of Solomon's heart. He calls Solomon over, but the man-creature didn't come. He tries again but the same results sling up. Now he's mad. Superman flies over to Grundy quickly, trapping him and choking the guy."I guess...you will need to die again for a while, Grundy." That caught the guy's attention, with wide eyes filled with fear."No..not that! Please Superman, Sorry that Grundy is. No more resistance." Superman smiles and moves closer, kissing the corner of Solomon's mouth."That's really good baby..." Solomon breath hitches and he screams when Superman stabs him win his bear hand. Stronger than steel. His eyes were really larger now, feeling of betrayal and pain. Vision gets blurry, blurry and then darkness. Thump, goes his body to the ground. Superman smirks and helps himself to the sink to wash off the blood. He then proceeds to pick up the temporary dead body of Solomon Grundy and flies off outside the headquarters.

Sunday morning, Superman looks at the headstone of his victim and he smirks but slightly."You will come back Grundy. I hope this time you will know not to make me angry. This will be your last warning though. One wrong move, you will be dead for real." He places a purple lilac on the ground and flies away. The wind blows softly, sound of a furenal is ringing as the sunshine shines and zooms onto the to,batons of Solomon Grundy.

 _"That was the end of Solomon Grundy."_

 **Hope you guys liked this story. See you all later.**


End file.
